Inside Out (Looney 64-186 Style)
Looney 64-186's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Disgust - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Marvel) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Cheer Bear's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Looney 64-186 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney 64-186 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney 64-186 Style) - Princess Daisy Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney 64-186 Style) - Bart Simpson We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney 64-186 Style) - Lisa Simpson Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney 64-186 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Looney 64-186 Style) - Lowly Worm Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney 64-186 Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney 64-186 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Princess Daisy.png|Princess Daisy as Joy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Sadness Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Fear Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:Looney 64-186 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Christy romano/nancy cartwright